Is This What is Called Happiness?
by CocoDisney
Summary: All day, all he had been doing was cleaning up those bothersome tracks. He needed a break. The window looked inviting. Out there, was a sight he was glad he saw...


(Note: I don't own M-O, WALL-E, EVE, or the movie. All belong to Disney/Pixar.)

**My debut story! I know that it's ironic that my name is CocoDisney, and my first story is a **_**WALL-E**_ **fanfiction. I do have a **_**Coco **_**blooper fic, but, due to the site's rules, I can't publish it. This story was inspired by a picture I found on DeviantArt. It's called "Watch'em Dancing" by khaamar. You can find it here: khaamar/art/Watch-em-Dancing-99879331**

**Enjoy!**

Microbe-Obliterator Unit 101, better known as M-O, sighed as his scanners kept picking up no traces of foreign contaminant. He had been following (and cleaning) that filthy robot's tracks for who knows how long before running out of supplies and rushing to a storage room to get restocked. When he'd come out, the hallways were so crowded with bots of all kinds that he'd lost his way back. It was all he could do to get out of the mess and somewhere less busy.

Robots didn't need to rest, but M-O still felt like he needed a break. He just hoped nobody would notice him slacking off. After all, he'd broken the "stay on the line" rule (marking the first time he'd ever disobeyed an order) and no one seemed to know yet. However, that was partly because humans were too consumed in their online lives, and that the SECURT-E bots were on the lookout for the "rogue robots" that had busted out of the Repair Ward earlier, an EVE probe and that dirty box-shaped robot among them.

When the warning had flashed on every screen on the _Axiom_, M-O had frantically looked at the background, hoping that he'd be able to track down where that bot was, but there were so many robots in the picture, he couldn't tell where they were. Most likely the center of one of the hallways, based on the amount of room, but which one?

There weren't actually that many people in the hall where M-O was currently. None of them took notice of him, too busy chatting with each other using their technology-equipped hover chairs. The little droid huffed a bit at that. He'd never admit it out loud, but sometimes he thought that they depended a little too much on artificial intelligence. Sure, the lack of gravity had made them obese and weak, but that didn't mean that they could be lazy!

M-O turned and rolled up to a nearby window. Until now, he'd never really had a chance to see the world beyond the spaceship. His yellow LED eyes perked up at what he saw.

Stars. Millions of them. Little dots of light sprinkled all across the blackness. Off in the distance, a bunch of them joined together in a swirl.

M-O's square-shaped eyes pressed into happy lines. "Pretty." he breathed.

If only the humans could put down their devices and see this wonder!

He was so caught up looking at the universe, that he almost missed it.

Some movement.

M-O blinked once, just to make sure his mind wasn't malfunctioning. If it was, it meant a trip to the Repair Ward, which he wasn't going to look forward to.

He was in luck.

Adjusting his vision to look closer, he could make out an EVE probe and that rusty robot from before, twirling around each other! The latter had a fire extinguisher, which he was using to propel himself in all directions.

At that moment, all else was forgotten. Like M-O and the two robots in space were the only beings around.

For the first time since he could remember, the cleaner-bot felt something warm flood into his mechanical heart and run across his circuits. It was like the look of pure happiness on the duo outside was contagious, spreading to anyone who just happened to see them.

How or why they were out there was beyond him, but M-O was sure glad they were!

Before, he was just an unfeeling metal droid, programmed to follow his directive without any questions. Seeing the examples set by the reject-bots had helped him see reason, even though he was scared to do anything about it. Then, that troublesome bot came along and mixed things up. M-O found himself doing things he'd been warned against. And he was thankful for that. Finding out he could literally step out of his boundary, being capable of feeling emotion, and, right now, ignoring his purpose.

He could get in trouble. Any robot who defied their directives were thought to be developing "glitches", and separated from the others. On any other day, he would've shuddered at the thought of becoming one of them.

But right now, he didn't care.

M-O absentmindedly began moving across the window, following the two robots outside, letting out a few squeals, not wanting to let go of that feeling.

When he reached the end, he watched them as long as the distance would allow. When they flew out of his line of sight, leaving behind white and blue trails, M-O tapped his roller that served as a brush against the window, almost as if he could break through the glass barrier and join the two in flight.

He never wanted this to stop.

Unfortunately, the words "FOREIGN CONTAMINANT" filled his screen as his siren bleeped and lit up. M-O jumped up in shock, then narrowed his eyes at the interruption. He wanted to ignore it, but turned to see where the source was anyway.

One of the People Movers had stopped at a nearby station. M-O could see familiar tire markings on it. Sighing, he got on the ride and scrubbed it clean.

Before he could get off, the doors suddenly shut and he was whisked away. M-O was knocked backwards for a second, then got up and humphed. Stupid directive.

His thoughts traveled back to those moments by the window. He wanted to embrace that feeling again. He wanted to just be who he wanted to be without worrying about being judged.

Little did he know, that garbage-bot was about to grant that very wish…

**And we all know what happened next. But it's also hinting at a future story I'm planning to publish. It's still in the works, but we can all wait, right? No? Okay. To make it easier, I have a complete **_**The Amazing World of Gumball **_**fanfiction. Stay tuned for that!**


End file.
